Inalcanzable
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Kid lo ama, pero sabe que no es correspondido, y el dolor lo lleva a tomar una errada decisión


**Advertencia: Yaoi y muerte de personaje.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Tú sonreías tan feliz, ignorándome por completo, solo tomando las manos de ella. Cerré los ojos, transportándome a <em>mi <em>realidad

_Era, ahora, yo el que estaba frente a ti, con mis manos entre las tuyas, escuchando a Justin oficiar la misa_

_...Y tu, Death The Kid, aceptas a..._

-Kid- susurro Liz molesta dándome un codazo

-Acepto- ella lo pronuncio y tu sonrisa se volvió más ancha

Pronto termino y la tomaste de la cintura, acercándola a ti, provocando el sutil movimiento de sus largos cabellos

Qué no daría yo por ser el que rodeara tu cuello con mis brazos

Me sentí morir en el momento en que la besaste y me maldecí mentalmente por haber aceptado tu invitación. Siempre te ame, pero se ven tan felices juntos que simplemente no me atreví a luchar por ti.

Tu boda. ¿Por qué asistí? Ya recuerdo, asistí solo porque tu sonrisa al invitarme era enorme. Me llenaba de una mezcla de felicidad y sufrimiento.

Llegamos todos al banquete, era la primera vez que te veía cuidar tus modales al comer, y no solo arrojarte a la comida, para impresionarla a ella. volví a cerrar los ojos, era la única forma en que podía imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si te hubiera dicho.

_-Te amo Kid_

_-Yo a ti, eres mi vida_

_Tus fuertes brazos me rodearon en un abrazo. Un abrazo cálido que me hacia sentir tan bien, protegido, __amado_

-¡Kid!- volvió a quejarse Liz sacándome de nuevo de mi fantasia, vi la botella de vino frente a mi y decidi embriagarme

Una copa, dos, tal ves cinco, diez. ¿Cuántas llevaba? Solo recuerdo que al despertar estaba sobre mi cama, con la copa aun entre mis manos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy seguía todo igual, ustedes dos tan felices y yo, intentando serlo. Varias chicas me han pedido citas, incluso Chrona... Maka me odia ahora. Por olvidarte me convertí en un vividor, aceptaba a cada una de ellas y me acostaba, tenia sexo con una y con otra para a la mañana siguiente desconocerlas. Chrona me confeso su "amor" una tarde y lo hice una ves más. Luego le conto a ella y esas fueron las consecuencias.

Pero... yo no siento culpa.

¿Cuánto a pasado? Un año con siete meses, dos semanas, tres días, doce horas, veinte minutos, trece segundos. Pero no te preocupas de eso ¿cierto?

Aun vivo con ellas, Liz y Patty, pero en ese momento no estaban.

Entre a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua. Luego salí a uno de los balcones. Me tope con una fea sorpresa.

¡¿Que acaso la vida me odia?!

Pasaban justo debajo, tomados de la mano, y tu cargando con el fruto de su amor. Un niño, Alex, si no me equivoco, obviamente el nombre lo escogió ella.

Sentí las lagrimas caer y me metí rápidamente a la mansión.

Algo me guio a la cocina. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento que se acumularon dentro de mi, siempre tapados por la mascara de un hombre seguro, gallardo, inteligente, amante de la buena vida y el sexo.

Pero no podía más.

Lo primero que vi fue un cuchillo y lo tome sin dudar, y entonces...

* * *

><p>-¡KID!- Las hermanas entraron y unos ruidos y el reguero de sangre las llevaron a la cocina, donde su técnico yacía sobre el piso.<p>

Un brillante cuchillo a un lado, pero su brillo se opacaba por el color rojo sangre.

Liz lo tomo en brazos, intentando ayudarlo a respirar

-Kid, no te mueras por favor- rogo Patty con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Porque Kid?- interrogo lloriqueando Liz

Un murmuro inentendible salió de los labios del shinigami antes de cerrar sus ojos

_-Porque lo amo y no lo puedo alcanzar- pensó en el momento que dejo de sentir sus brazos _

Black Star también asistió al funeral, Tsubaki y su hijo Alex con él.

Miro a su mujer de reojo y sin saber porque, se sintió culpable

Muy en el fondo, él también quería a Kid

* * *

><p><strong>Si, se que no tiene sentido, pero tenia un animo entre depresivo y curioso hoy así que decidí escribir esto.<strong>

**Después les compensare con algo más alegre**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
